


Not a bad dream

by Blackblackheart



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, ao3不會數中文字數！
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-03
Updated: 2017-08-03
Packaged: 2018-12-10 13:39:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11692788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blackblackheart/pseuds/Blackblackheart
Summary: Robb因為某個原因難以入眠，Luwin學士給了他開了改善睡眠的藥物，從此他開始經歷一些意想不到的夢境。





	Not a bad dream

**Author's Note:**

> 人設按照小說來，包括年齡差。但是角色年齡比原著要大一點，大概腦補成十七八歲的Robb和二十出頭的Theon吧。
> 
> Warnings：精分、角色黑化、threesome（但相信我這是Throbb Only）

“這是來自夷地的藥草，”Luwin學士歎了口氣，打開了一隻從櫥櫃頂層拿下的罐子，從蓋子上積壓的灰塵厚度來看它似乎已在被遺忘的角落待上了若干年月。Luwin學士用鑷子小心翼翼地夾出一片支離破碎的風乾葉片，在它化為齏粉前將之投入杯中的熱水中，然後將杯子推向了Robb。“夫人不允許我給少爺您用任何對身體有一絲一毫傷害的藥物，所以只剩下它了。”

Robb注視著杯中的液體，乾枯的葉片在水中重新舒展開，呈現出原有的顏色，那是近乎於紫色的深綠，有種說不清道不明的妖冶。

“它不會有任何不好的影響。”

溫熱的液體滑入咽喉，味道比過去的幾日裡他服用過的任何一種藥物都要清淡，幾乎嘗不出任何味道。但願今晚能睡個好覺。他嘗試著讓自己相信這一點。

“如果僅僅對身體而言的話。”Luwin學士看著Robb離去的背影，壓低嗓音自言自語道。

\--

同日清晨

“你到底是怎麼回事？”Theon看了眼箭靶上完全偏離靶心的幾支羽箭，又看了眼Robb。他的臉上還是掛著笑的，但Robb明顯感覺出了他的不滿，以及困惑。的確，弓箭從不是Robb的強項，但今天這種表現還是離譜了點。Robb挫敗地把長弓丟向地面，沒說出話來。

有那麼一瞬間他都要告訴Theon實情了：在一連好幾個幾乎徹夜未眠的夜晚後，他能筆直地站在這裡已經是奇跡了。可他無法這樣對Theon說。

他無法允許自己在Theon面前流露出小孩子般軟弱的一面。

Theon撿起了被他丟在一邊的長弓，換上了柔和的口氣：“如果你身體不舒服的話可以告訴我的——”

“我沒有不舒服。”他打斷了Theon的話，後者因為他的突然激動而錯愕地揚了揚眉，似是欲言又止。

“那我們繼續練習吧。”Theon說。

他正準備接過Theon拿著的長弓，Theon抬手制止了他。

“這一次換我來，”Theon從身邊的泥地上抽出一支練習箭搭上弓弦，“你只要感受一下我射箭時對力度的運用就好。”

Robb茫然地盯著他看了半晌，無法消化他這話的含義，直到Theon把他拉到近旁，兩人的身體幾乎相貼。

“把手放在我腰上。”Theon命令道。

Robb困惑地照做了，將一只手伸向Theon的腰側，在訓練時Theon一向穿得輕便，隔著一層被汗水微微打濕的輕薄上衣，Robb可以清楚地感受到他的體溫、他的肌肉，他呼吸時身體的起伏，還有淡淡的公丁香的味道。對於這具身軀他從不陌生，他們在神木林共浴的次數已經多到無法計數，看見彼此的身體已是稀鬆平常的事了。但是此時此地他發覺自己對這具身體產生了莫名的好奇，甚至可以說是衝動，想要越過這層衣物，觸碰布料之下的肌膚。

“感覺到了嗎？”Theon直盯著靶心說道，“在我準備射擊的時候，不僅僅是手臂，還有腰部、腹部、背部，全身都是弓弦一樣繃緊的。”

Robb看著他專注的側臉，為某個差點佔據他腦海的念頭心虛不已。

“現在，用另一隻手握住我拉弓的手。”

這一次，他們真正地緊貼在一塊了。他才意識到自己已經比Theon高了，這給了他奇特的滿足感。Theon和往常訓練時一樣把黑髮扎成馬尾辮，露出後頸處一截光潔的肌膚，這一片比起平日接受日照的部位要蒼白些許，新雪般的顏色，看上去無辜又脆弱，卻讓他想入非非。他嘗試著把視線移開，眼前不由自主地浮現出那片肌膚點綴著晶瑩汗水與艷紅痕跡的樣子。

那一定不只是存在於他幻想中的情景，經過Theon的房間門口時，他時常會聽見那些聲音：喘息、呻吟、嬌笑，像花叢中惹是生非的蝴蝶般讓人分心。有一兩次他甚至撞見了邊整理著凌亂的衣衫邊走出Theon房間的女僕，她們向他投來複雜且略有畏懼的目光，然後匆匆離去。

半敞開的門後，Theon也在看著他。這僅僅是他的感覺，始終不敢親眼確認。只有當他獨自回到臥室後，才有勇氣在腦海中排演出這個場景：只有燭光搖曳的昏暗室內，Theon斜倚在床頭，黑髮像是被露水打濕的絲綢般自肩頭披下，髮梢觸及鎖骨。他用修長纖細的指頭一顆顆解開襯衫的衣扣，動作遲緩卻並無猶豫，毫不保留地將肌膚展現在他的眼前。他的目光定定的凝視著他，嘴角一如既往地流連著輕淺的笑意，那笑容的含義卻與往常截然不同，那是暗色的秘密，像是夏初葳蕤盛開又倉促凋零的薔薇，留下腐爛卻芬芳的尸骸；像是剛剛開始跳躍的星星之火，一點點燃盡堅硬卻脆弱的木柴。

那麼他將是那穿過寒夜撲向火焰的飛蛾，被希冀已久的溫暖包裹著，直至幸福地化為塵埃。

“Robb，你在發呆嗎？”

Theon突然側過身，甩給他一個惱火的目光，但接著他眼裡的怒氣忽然熄滅，被驚訝所取代。

他的腰部正好擦過Robb某個剛被喚醒的部位。

Theon愣住了，條件反射地低下頭，看到對方兩腿間的凸起時，Theon慌亂地別開視線，並佯裝鎮定地微笑。

Robb不可思議地睜大了眼，他看見有紅暈竄上了Theon的臉頰。

毫不掩飾地向身邊人誇耀自己的“豐功偉績”的Theon Greyjoy。

在晚宴上當著一大廳的人面與女僕面不改色地調笑的Theon Greyjoy。

他從未想到Theon會有害羞的時刻，更沒想到那原因會是他。

“Theon……”

他伸手撥開垂在Theon眼前的髮絲，將其別在他耳後。此時的Theon像是片微風中的葉子，呼吸也漸漸急促起來，他艱難地凝視著Robb的雙眼，似乎在等待著對方繼續說出什麼。

“抱歉。”

Theon眨了眨眼。“沒關係的，很高興看到你也有這種時候。”他戲謔地笑了，笑容有些刻意，沒有平日的輕鬆。但Robb不准備指出這一點。

“你可能太累了，去休息吧。”Theon繼續說著，從他身邊離開，向主堡的方向走去。

“謝謝。”Robb看著他的背影以極輕的聲音說，口中泛起苦澀的味道。

\--

如果再有一次機會，他會怎樣做？

他會在Theon轉過頭時吻上他，用唇舌填滿他的空虛，直到他口中的每一吋空間都染上他的味道、直到他無法呼吸也無法站立，直到他只能嬌喘著渴求自己？

他會在他還未會回過神時將他拖到無人的角落，撕開他的衣衫，舐咬他的脖頸，分開他的雙腿，將他壓在臨冬城的石墻上狠狠侵犯，讓他哭喊出聲，絞緊身後的甬道無節制地一次次地索要，一次次被填滿，直到再也裝不下任何東西。

他會在他離開時追上去，從後方抱住他，緊緊地貼在他耳邊說出壓抑已久的告白，然後溫溫柔柔地接吻，做愛，看著對方的樣子入睡，在太陽升起前牽著手醒來。

……

\--

“通通都可以實現哦，如果讓我來的話。”

\--

北風的寒意、大理石地板的冰涼，兩種不同的冷交織著穿過他的身體，讓他的頭腦很快清醒過來。

午夜的走廊。

他不知道為什麼會身在此地，原因一定是不重要的，此時此刻他清楚地感到了這一點。他的視野裡只剩下了走廊盡頭的木門，敞開一線縫隙，流出楓糖色的光線。

Theon的房間。

他不由自主地向那張木門走去，甚至沒有像往常一樣在腦海裡編織那些可笑的藉口，僅僅是想要靠他近一點，就像是飛蛾盲目地飛向燭火。

然而一些聲音卻率先一步來到了他的耳邊。

那是布料滑落的簌簌聲嚮，随着而来的是一聲輕軟的歎息，像是一片靜靜飄落的羽毛，那是Theon的聲音，這讓他不知不覺屏住了呼吸。他是聽到過這種歎息聲的，在他還不及Theon高的時候，Theon常常會這樣笑著歎息著揉亂他的頭髮。他閉上雙眼，眼前浮現出Theon的笑容，像貓的腳步一樣輕盈又魅惑，嘗起來大概會是甜蜜的，他曾無數次凝視著Theon翹起的嘴角這樣想著。

只想看到那令他心動的笑容，就看一眼。他默默下定決心，向半掩著的木門的挪去。或許這樣，他就能安然入睡了吧。

“哈……你是從哪裡……學到這個的？”

他猛地停下腳步，意識到自己闖進了不應該的場合。臉頰在發燙，熱意很快蔓延到耳尖。這讓他感到既惱火又好笑，明明不是第一次遇見這種情況，自己為什麼會如此狼狽？他竭力壓下翻騰的酸澀，準備若無其事地走開。

“啊……那裡不可以……快停下來啊……”

否認的話語，卻分明是歡愉的語氣，讓人不自覺地想要給予更多。這的確是他的口是心非的Theon，哪怕在床笫之間也是如此。他的。他小心地重複著這個冠詞，虛無的滿足與真切的悲哀交織在他心間。

而現在，另一個人的手正貪婪地遊走在那具在心中被他佔為己有的身體，享用著那些本該屬於他的動人的神情與音色。

這個想法讓他握緊了拳頭，直到關節泛起白色，骨骼嘎嘎作響。

接著他聽到了一聲男子的輕笑。

那聲音太低沉太含糊，讓人難以分辨，但他確定那不是Theon的聲音。

他的腦內像是雷聲過後的天空般陷入死寂。細密的疼痛蠶食著他的內心，他一度認為自己與Theon之間不存在隱瞞，但現在證實這不過是他一廂情願的以為。Theon從不向他提起自己對男性也有興趣，對於Theon的男性情人他也一無所知。的確，Theon沒有義務向他匯報這些，可他還是感到被背叛的失落與被冷落的妒忌，冰冷的憤怒吞噬著他的身心，讓他仿佛置身冷雨。

“Theon的身體真敏感呢，稍稍碰一下就能發出這麼多好聽的聲音。”那個聲音繼續說道，嗓音因情慾而沙啞，難以分辨出本來的音色。隨後是一串潮濕細碎的聲響，Theon斷斷續續地呻吟著，像是在咬緊嘴唇極力忍耐不願叫出聲。“舔舔耳垂就能讓你這麼興奮嗎？”

“哈啊……”Theon的聲音有隱約的憤怒，但那怒意被紊亂的喘息打得支離破碎，化作甜美誘人的糖霜，在蜜色的光線中漸漸融化。“你明明、明明不只是碰了那裡。”

“難道你不喜歡嗎？”響亮的親吻聲，Robb猜想那一定在Theon光滑潔白的肌膚上留下了鮮明的痕跡，血一般深刻，花一般嬌艷，為他打上佔有的標記。男人再次帶著玩味的笑意開口，“我不這樣認為，你後面可是把我的手指吸得緊緊的呢。”

“閉嘴。”Theon咬緊牙關說道，聲音裡已有了勉強壓抑的哭腔。“不要太過分……啊！”

那聲驚呼絕不是疼痛導致。Robb發覺自己不知何時已經回到了門邊，向門縫內望去。從他的角度無法看清床上的兩人，只能看見Theon的一截修長光裸的小腿，肌肉緊繃成優美的弧線，伴隨著他急促的喘息戰慄不止。

“Theon果然很喜歡呢。前面也濕乎乎的了，是快要去了嗎？”男人似乎加快了手指的運動，帶出一串細碎黏膩的水聲，身下的木床也在吱啞作響。

“嗯……啊……快一點，幫、幫我！”Theon的呻吟聲讓他的大腦昏沉起來，空氣都化作了火熱的糖漿，每一口呼吸都讓他感到甜美的艱難。僅僅是聽著那些身影，他感覺自己的下半身已經有了反應。在凌晨偷聽自己最好的朋友與情人翻雲覆雨，實在是讓人羞恥的經歷，想到這裡他感覺自己又硬了幾分。

“我還沒有碰過你呢，這就要不行了嗎？”

“先、先讓我射一次，求你了。等會兒讓我幫你口或是插進來都可以！對我做什麼都可以的！”

“真是讓人拿你沒辦法，”男人寵溺地歎息道，“只要你開口，我怎麼拒絕得了你呢？”

潮濕的親吻聲蓋過了一切呻吟與喘息，Theon發出含糊的啜泣聲，或許到達了頂點。“我愛你，Theon。”

過了好一會兒Theon才平復了呼吸，顫抖著聲線回應了男人的告白。

“我也愛你，Robb。”


End file.
